Kimi Ni Aitai - Haehyuk (Chapter 4)
by KageMizukii
Summary: Aku tidak menangis karna sedih, tapi karna angin yang berhembus.


Judul: KIMI NI AITAI - (saya ingin bertemu)

Penulis: KageMizukii ™

Cast(s) : Lee Donghae, Jung Hyukjae.

Mendukung Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejong, Shin Donghee, Lee Kangin, dll

Genre (s): Romantis, Drama, Terluka / Comfort, Yaoi.

Tingkat: PG-15

Jenis: Bab

Summary : 'Aku tidak menangis karna aku sedih, Tapi karna hembusan angin. Mataku akan berair karna terterpa oleh angin.'

Cantik dan putih ~

Suci dan murni ~

'Aku hanya butuh satu teman saja, Karna itu aku akan melindungimu.'

P.S : Sekali lagi ini adalah FF remake dari movie korea yang judulnya sama dengan FF ini (보고싶다). Aku menulis apa yang ingin kutulis, bukan apa yang ingin kalian baca. #KageMizukii  
Silahkan tinggalkan komentar...

Note(s) : Karena masih banyak yang bingung saya akan memberi sedikit petunjuk/? , Jadi disini umur Donghae dan Hyukjae adalah 16 tahun, dan umur Kyuhyun masih 14. Walaupun secara logis Kyuhyun paman Donghae, tapi bukan berarti dia tua, haha. Dan Donghae belum tahu Kyuhyun yaaa.. (karna ibu Kyuhyun adalah istri muda dari kakek Donghae.)  
Latar belakang masalah (?): Ayah Donghae dan Ibu Kyuhyun dulunya bekerja sama untuk mengambil harta kakek Donghae/ayah Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah kakek mereka meninggal, Ayah Donghae pengen hartanya jatuh ke Donghae semua, dan ibu Kyuhyun pengen hartanya jatuh ke Kyuhyun semua. Jadilah sama2 maruk ya, dan hasil perbuatan mereka akan seperti apa nantinya? *ngeek*  
Udahan intinya gitu deh film ini, liat aja sendiri *plakk

Foreword : Dipersembahkan untuk Novita Ayu yang paling rajin nagih FF ini dimana pun dan kapan pun yg dicari ini -_- hahaha...maaf yah cantik baru bisa dilanjut sekarang, Jangan kecewa. Ini memang jelek. Move on gih dari I Miss You biar ga kecanduan.

Nikmati ^ ~ ^

\- Bab 4 -

Saya Kimi KAMI Aitai 彡

Payau

Berhasil, Akhirnya pintu besi itu terbuka karna usaha keras Donghae sejak tadi. Seketika terlemparlah tubuh ringkih dari dalam rumah dan langsung menimpah tubuh Donghae hingga jatuh ketanah. Disisi lain semua warga telah berdatangan dan histeris melihat api yang berkobar dari rumah kecil itu.

"Ssssh"

Donghae terbelalak menyaksikan kondisi anak diatasnya itu, sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan. Dia bahkan segera beranjak dan berlari namun berhasil jatuh karna luka parah dikakinya. "Tunggu! Kau terluka!" Seolah tuli anak itu masih berlari dengan tertatih-tatih. Dan tak menyadari bahwa sesuatu jatuh dari lehernya.

"Eoh?"

Donghae memungut benda itu, tampak seperti kalung jimat, dan ditengahnya terselip kunci. Jika diperhatikan, dari balik gandul kalung itu terdapat tulisan kecil sekali berhuruf hangul. 'Untuk seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidup. Aku mencintaimu. Dari Ibu.'

"Donghae-ya, mana anak itu?" Hyukjae terengah-engah setelah tadi sempat berlari kencang untuk meminta pertolongan. Lama tatapan mereka bertemu sebelum akhirnya Donghae menjawab untuk mengejar anak itu, karna dia sedang terluka parah sekali.

"Hya! Jangan lari, lihatlah kau terluka, hya!" Hyukjae berhasil mencegah anak itu yang memang berlari sangat lambat karna terluka. Lagi-lagi anak itu jatuh ketanah dan bangun lagi, seolah mati rasa akan rasa sakit. Padahal darah bercucuran dari kakinya, tampak mengerikan.

"Lepas." Lirih sekali suara yang anak itu ucapkan, namun Hyukjae tak menyerah dan tetap menghalangi. Tapi Donghae datang dari arah belakang tanpa suara dan langsung menggendong tubuh ringkih . Tampak sangat ringan namun Donghae tetap menringis karna perlawanan dari anak itu.

"Tolong diamlah, kau harus di obati."

Disisi lain dari gerombolan warga, nampak satu ajumma yang begitu panik Sepertinya itu adalah bangunan miliknya yang ia sewakan. Selang beberapa lama ia menelpon seseorang dan mencerikan apa yang terjadi, kemudian menuntut balas rugi atas apa yang diterimanya.

"Jung-ssi, bagaimana anda membuat rumah saya terbakar seperti ini? Anda harus bertanggung jawab."

Entah apa suara yang terdengar dari seberang, namun Ajumma itu kembali menyahut.

"Anak itu sudah dibawa kerumah sakit. Sepertinya dia terluka."

"Baiklah, saya menunggu janji anda." Sambungan telepon itu ditutup dan Ajumma itu tampak lebih tenang sekarang, entahlah. Mungkin sudah mendapat sebuah jaminan atas rumahnya yang terbakar.

.

Terpampang jelas tubuh kurus yang terkapar diranjang pasien. Beberapa dokter dan perawat mencoba memberi pertolongan cepat akan luka yang sepertinya sudah sangat parah dikaki anak laki-laki itu.

"Argh..." Lee Kyuhyun berteriak histeris saat lukanya diguyur dinginnya alkohol. Ia meringis dan menahan kuat-kuat rasa perih dan sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Salah satu dokter keluar dari ruangan dan menemui Donghae dan juga Hyukjae yang menunggu dengan panik diluar. Dokter itu mendesah sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Anak itu tidak bisa kami rawat, lukanya sudah cukup parah. Bagaimana luka yang seperti itu dibiarkan dan baru diobati sekarang? Kami menyarankan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Donghae maupun Hyukjae. Keduanya tampak bingung dan cemas, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pasalnya mana tahu mereka jika anak itu sudah terluka parah dan sebabnya bukan karna api bakar. Dengan paksa Donghae mengangguk paham untuk membawa anak itu ke rumah sakit lain. "Kami mengerti dokter."

Dokter itu pun pergi menyisakan keduanya yang saling berpandangan. "Bagaimana ini?" Ujar Hyukjae begitu pelan, sorot matanya begitu senduh. Selalu seperti itu. "Aku akan mencoba menelpon abeoji untuk menolong bocah itu." Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Donghae keluar untuk menelpon.

Ia melangkah pelan memasukki ruang rawat klinik itu. Tampak sepi karna tidak ada lagi dokter dan perawat yang mengerubungi anak itu. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang, mencoba tersenyum dengan manis dan menyapa hangat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"  
Suara manis Hyukjae mengintrupsi anak itu menoleh kearah lain, berpaling darinya.

"Namaku Jung Hyukjae, panggil aku hyung."

Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ibu! DIMANA IBUKU! DIMANA?"  
Anak itu berteriak histeris. Meraba lehernya yang sudah kosong, ia berteriak seolah mencari miliknya yang berharga.

"Eoh? Apa kau mencari ini?"

Tepat.

Kalung itu langsung dirampas dan didekap erat-erat oleh anak itu, ia tampak sangat cemas dan takut. Itu adalah kalung yang sebelumnya ditemukan Donghae, syukurlah tadi saat diruang tunggu Donghae sudah menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae agar diberikan pada anak itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bodoh." Sahutan yang luar biasa lirih, Hyukjae tak mampu mendengarnya. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk untuk melihat wajah anak itu yang memunggunginya.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?"

"Tsk, bodoh."

"Apa? Bicaralah lebih keras!" Hyukjae tersenyum saat anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka berpandangan lama, namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita masuk dan membopong paksa anak itu, Kemudian berlari keluar.

"Eoh? Ajumma! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hyukjae berteriak terkejut. Ia berlari dan menyusul untuk menghentikan langkah si Ajumma tadi. "Ajumma! Anak itu terluka...tolong berhentilah..!"

"Hyukjae?!" Donghae juga terkejut melihat Hyukjae tengah berlari. Tanpa tahu alasannya ia pun ikut berlari dibelakang Hyukjae.

"TUNGGU! AJUMMA TUNGGU!"

Terlambat.

Mereka sudah menaiki taxi dan taxi itupun melaju dengan kencangnya. Dengan terengah-engah akhirnya Hyukjae dan Donghae memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Ajumma tadi. "Hosh...Hosh...Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba seorang Ajumma membawa bocah itu pergi. "

"TIDAK BECUS! Apa yang kalian kerjakan?! Bagaimana bisa membiarkan Suster Jung kabur begitu saja!"

Baru beberapa langkah Donghae memasukki rumahnya, namun teriakkan kasar sudah tertangkap pendengarannya. Ia berhenti didepan ruang kerja Abeoji-nya yang sepertinga tengah mengamuk pada anak buahnya.

"Maafkan kami tuan. Kami dengar dia pergi ke klinik sebelum akhirnya kembali melarikan diri."

"Jangan buang waktu, cepat kembali cari dia!"

"Baik tuan."

Baru saja Donghae hendak memasukki ruang kerja abeoji-nya, namun sebuah suara mengintruksinya untuk tidak masuk kesana. Seorang wanita setengah baya, ibu tirinya. "Jangan masuk kesana! kau tak dengar Abeoji-mu sedang marah? Sebaiknya masuk kekamarmu. Dasar bocah! Lihat luka yang ada diwajah dan tanganmu itu, cih.. berhenti membuat masalah." Nada tegas dan sinis bercampur disana.

Pasalnya memang benar Donghae dipenuhi luka. Bekas luka diwajah akibat pukulan temannya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ditambah lagi luka ditelapak tangannya akibat insiden membuka pintu besi tadi. Ia memang tampak berantakan seperti berandal. "Tidak bisakah anda berada dipihakku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Meski anda bukan ibu kandungku, tapi setidaknya berpura-puralah untuk menjadi ibuku." Rasanya begitu lelah, mungkin itu yang dirasa Donghae.

"Tsk ~ Mengapa kau begitu serakah? Kau tau Abeojimu akan memberikan semuanya padamu, dan kau masih meminta aku dipihakmu? lucu sekali. Pergilah!"  
Tidak berminat untuk meneruskan perbincangan, Donghae melangkah jengah menaikki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Ia lemparkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjang besar dan empuk. Dilihatnya awang-awang atap kamar miliknya yang cukup luas itu. "Sepertinya angin berhembus terlalu kencang, aku tidak menangis karna sedih. kkkk"

Donghae terkekeh, beberapa butir airmata telah lolos dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah ingat pada ucapan Hyukjae kala itu. Ia tidak menangis karna sedih, tapi karna angin yang berhembus. Apalagi rumah Donghae begitu besar, maka anginnya pun berhembus semakin kencang.

"Aku sangat mengerti sekarang, Jung Hyukjae."

Jung Hyukjae baru saja memasukki rumahnya, ia geser pintu utama dengan sangat pelan. Bagaikan seorang pencuri, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati. Mengingat ruang rumahnya sangat gelap dan sepi, pasti ibunya telah tidur. Ia berjongkok dan membersihkan beberapa botol soju yang kosong, pasti sudah ditegak oleh ibunya.

SREEK

Terkejut melihat tubuh ibunya bergerak, mungkin terganggu akan kehadirannya. Hyukjae berdiri dan memojok disudut ruangan. "Maaf Eomma, aku pulang terlambat." ujarnya lirih sekali.

"Untuk apa kau pulang? Pergi saja!"

Sudah biasa.

Ucapan kasar dengan nada tinggi dan membentak seperti itu sudah biasa Hyukjae dengar. Ia tak takut atau sakit hati lagi. Namun tiba-tiba ibunya bangun, berdiri dan menyalakan lampu. "Ayo kita pergi." Hyukjae terbelalak tak mengerti, tapi ibunya sudah mengambil tas besar dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian dengan tergesa.

"Eomma! Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pergi?" Hyukjae berjongkok, disamping ibunya ia hentikan kegiatan sang ibu yang berkemas-kemas.

"Kenapa? Apa kau ingin selamanya hidup seperti ini? Kita berdua bisa mati, lagi pula lingkungan sudah tidak aman, semua tetangga membenci kita."

"Tapi pergi kemana?! Kenapa tiba-tiba eomma..."

"Kerumah detektif Shin, kita harus manfaatkan dia. Tidak ada waktu lagi, apa kau suka terus menerus dipanggil si nomor 21 heh?! Sudahlah cepat!"

"Eomma...Kenapa kita pergi kerumah orang yang menangkap Appa?!"

"Bukankah kau harus senang padanya karna menangkap orang yang kau benci?!"

"Tapi-"

"Diamlah anak bodoh!"

Tak mampu lagi menolak ataupun menyangkal, tak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan. Ia masih belum tahu jika sebenarnya Detektif Shin telah salah menangkap tersangka, dan Ibunya yang meminta Detektif Shin untuk merahasiakan ini darinya. Dengan begitu setidaknya mereka bisa memanfaatkan kesalahan yang Detektif Shin buat, itulah pikir ibu Hyukjae.

Keesokkan paginya mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Detektif Shin. Sepertinya Detektif Shin adalah seorang duda yang memiliki anak seumuran dengan Hyukjae. Anak itu tampak marah dan enggan menerima kehadiran mereka.

"Appa sudah melupakan eomma? Appa ingin menikah lagi? Aku tidak akan izinkan hal ini, aku benci padamu appa!"

Teriak anak itu histeris dan berlari meninggalkan rumah yang sebelumnya sempat melirik tidak suka kearah Hyukjae.

"Bukan seperti itu Sungmin-ah, jangan pergi...!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Blam

Detektif Shin hanya tersenyum kaku dihadapan ibu Hyukjae yang kemudian mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Maafkan tindakkan anak saya. Tapi...kenapa anda datang begitu mendadak? Sebenarnya saya bisa mencarikan tempat lain dulu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah tidak kuat berada disana menanggung beban ini, hiks...biarkan kami tinggal disini saja. Aku bisa memasak dan membersihkan rumah."

Merasa tidak enak pada ibu Hyukjae yang mulai terisak itu, akhirnya Detektif Shin hanya diam saja mencoba menenangkan. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah kesalahan dalam kerjanya, ia salah menangkap tersangka dan membuat semua orang membenci keluarga Hyukjae. Sudah selayaknya ia bertanggung jawab. Entah bagaimana ia jelaskan ini semua pada Sungmin nantinya.

Lee Donghae berlarian sejak tadi hingga peluhnya penuh diwajah tampannya. Ia begitu panik karna saat datang merumah Hyukjae seorang ajumma yang justru menemuinya, mengatakan jika Hyukjae dan ibunya sudah tidak ada sejak semalam.

"Pergi kemana kau?"

Hosh

Hosh

Bagaimana Donghae bisa menemukan Hyukjae jika ia bahkan tak tahu nomor pomselnya. entah bagaimana, tapi ia tetap tak berhenti melangkah. Saat tiba didekat taman bermain, bunyi keriat terdengar amat jelas oleh pendengarannya. Ia terkejut, berlari lagi lebih kencang hingga sampai ditaman itu.

"Ck ..."

Tersenyum lebar.

Donghae merasa begitu lega. Melihat sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya tengah berayun-ayun santai didepannya. Ia tersenyum lagi, dan mendekat untuk duduk diayunan samping Hyukjae.

"Donghae-ya! Kau disini." Pekik Hyukjae senang. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia tunduk memainkan kakinya dengan pasir, bergumam kesukaannya. Menghitung, 'Datang...Tidak datang..'

"Aku kira aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi, Jung Hyukjae."

Donghae tersenyum lega, Hyukjae dengan cepat ikut tertular untuk tersenyum. Cukup lama mereka berpandangan dengan lekat.

"Apa kau akan pindah sekolah juga?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba, sedikit berharap dengan cemas.

"Haruskah aku pindah?"

"Jangan!"

Donghae menyela dengan cepat, Hyukjae hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Donghae. Lagi mereka berpandangan, entahlah, mungkin hanya dengan saling menatap mampu menyalurkan perasaannya yang ada dihati masing-masing. "Kau masih memakai itu?"

Hyukjae meraba jepit jemuran yang ada dirambutnya setelah Donghae menunjuknya, itu yang diberikan Donghae untuknya kemarin. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ini adalah hadiah yang kuterima pertama kalinya seumur hidup, karna itu aku ingin terus memakainya." Donghae terbelalak mendengar penuturan Hyukjae.

"A-Apa? itu bukanlah hadiah, lepas saja, aku akan beri hadiah yang lain nanti."

"Andwae! Ini sudah jadi milikku."

Hyukjae menghalangi tangan Donghae yang hendak melepas jepitan itu, ia mengenggamnya erat agar tak tergapai oleh Donghae. "Aku juga memiliki hadiah untukmu nanti."

"Apa? Tunjukkan sekarang."

"Aku akan beritahu saat hujan turun." Lagi-lagi Hyukjar tersenyum, kemudian menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Donghae menatapnya penasaran, ia ingin tahu hadiah yang Hyukjae berikan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika tidak hujan? katakan saja sekarang..." Sedikit memelas dan membuat raut wajah yang dibuat-buat, Hyukjae hanya terkekeh melihat Donghae. Ia merasa bahagia saat bersama Donghae.

"Hujan pasti akan datang."

.

Suster Jung keluar dari mobil, membopong Lee Kyuhyun yang berjalan tertatih dan kesakitan. Ia membuka rumah kecil baru yang disewanya untuk kembali bersembunyi. Kyuhyun meringis saat tubuhnya diambrukkan di atas sofa begitu saja, ia kesakitan. Kakinya terluka parah saat dulu berusaha kabur dari rumah Kakek Donghae. Ia memecah cendela kaca dan tanpa sengaja beberapa pecahan kaca menancap dikakinya. Namun karna tidak mendapat pengo batan langsung saat itu, kini lukanya semakin parah.

"Apa kau tak ingin bertemu ibumu lagi?!" Suster Jung berteriak dengan keras, ia begitu geram.

Lee Kyuhyun tetap diam saja, ia menatap kosong tanpa arah.

"Apa kau tau siapa anak yang menyelamatkanmu tadi? Dia adalah anak Lee Kangin, kau tahu?"  
Suster Jung berdecak senang, pasalnya Kyuhyun tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Suster Jung. Ia terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengenal Lee Kangin, dia sangat membenci ayah Donghae itu. Semua masalah yang menimpanya, bahkan sekarang ia pisah dari ibunya, semua adalah karna perbuatan Lee Kangin yang kejam dan picik itu. Jangan lupakan kakinya yang terluka, ia kabur dari rumah karna menghindari Lee Kangin yang hendak membunuhnya. Ia hanya ingat satu nama, yang harus dibencinya, Lee Kangin.

"Jika kau masih ingin bertemu ibumu, sebaiknya jangan berbuat ulah! Jangan berani muncul dihadapan orang lain." Suster Jung berujar lagi, kali ini hendak mengambil kalung milik Kyuhyu. Ia tarik cepat dari leher Kyuhyun dan membawanya, Membuat Kyuhyun histeris.

"EOMMA! KEMBALIKAN EOMMA!"

"DIAM! Jika kau ingin Ibumu, maka dengarkan apa yang kuperintah. Jangan berani kabur lagi." Suster Jung menggeretak. Ia lempar kalung itu dan berjalan pergi.

"Eomma..."

Dengan tertatih Kyuhyun mengambil kalungnya yang terjatuh dilantai. Ia terisak dan menggenggamnya begitu erat, seolah takut jika benda itu hilang.

Donghae tersenyum, Ia melihat rumah yang ditunjuk oleh Hyukjae. "Aku tinggal disana mulai sekarang." Ujar Hyukjae pelan. Setelah dari taman bermain, dengan sengaja Donghae mengantar Hyukjae pulang sekaligus ingin tahu tempat tinggal barunya.

"Apakah anginnya berhembus kencang dirumah itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan tersenyum. Hyukjae menggeleng dan terkekeh, Ia menjelaskan jika rumah itu lebih baik dari rumahnya dulu. Disana juga ada Detektif Shin yang sangat ramah. "Cendelanya tidak besar, jadi angin tidak bisa masuk."

Mereka duduk ditangga ondakan disampi ng rumah Detektif Shin. Hyukjae sedikit risih dan menyembunyikan kakinya. Ia malu Donghae memperhatikannya, pasalnya ada bekas luka yang besar dikakinya. "Kaki adalah bagian terburuk yang ada ditubuhku."

Begitu lirih, terlebih Hyukjae tertunduk. Namun karna Donghae ada disampingnya, jadi ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas. "Jadi, semua yang ada ditubuhku adalah yang terburuk..aaahh ~" Donghae mendesah sedih.

"Apa?"

Hyukjae menatapnya heran. Tapi Donghae merasa usahanya berhasil, ia kemudian mengikis celananya dan menunjukkan bekas luka dilutut akibat olahraga sepak bola yang ia geluti. "Disini juga ada." Donghae menunjukkan kaki sebelahnya, dan benar. Memang banyak bekas luka cedera.

"Disini juga ada." Ia tunjukkan bahunya yang gosong karna luka. Hyukjae sedikit malu melihatnya. "Dan juga disini." Baru saja Donghae hendak membuka bagian perutnya, namun cepat-cepat Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya. Donghae hanya terkekeh dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Lihat, aku sudah tunjukkan semua hal terburukku. Apa kau tak ingin menunjukkannya padaku?" Donghae sedikit menggoda, namun ucapannya berhasil membuat Hyukjae perlahan menunjukkan kakinya.

Benar saja. Kaki putih pucat yang hanya mengenakan sepatu terbuka tanpa kaos kaki itu memiliki bekas luka yang mengerikan. "Aku mendapatkan luka ini, saat berlari dari kejaran Appa. Saat itu musim salju, aku berlari tanpa alas, dan tanpa sengaja aku menginjak pecahan kaca."

Tanpa ditanya Hyukjae sudah mau bercerita. "Saat itu aku begitu takut, aku takut mendapat pukulan dari Appa. Karna itu aku berlari begitu kencang, anehnya saat menginjak kaca, aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Tapi sekarang, tiap kali aku melihat bekas luka ini, entah mengapa hatiku terasa begitu sakit." Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat tatapan pada Donghae padanya menjadi berubah, ia sungguh tidak suka dikasihani.

Donghae dengan cepat menyentuh kaki Hyukjae, menggunakan tangannya ia tutupi bekas luka itu. "Aku sudah menutupinya, jadi sekarang tidak akan terasa sakit lagi saat melihatnya."

Hyukjae tersenyum, ia benar-benar tersentuh akan tindakkan Donghae yang berbeda dari teman lain yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia benar-benar merasa lega dan senang bisa terbuka kepada Donghae.

"Swaa ~"

Hyukjae menyengritkan keningnya, tiba-tiba Donghae membuat gerakkan memutar ditangannya dan mengarahkan tepat didepan wajah Hyukjae. "Itu adalah sihir untuk menghapus kenangan buruk. Jadi aku sudah hapuskan semua kenangan burukmu, mulai sekarang ayo buat kenangan baik bersama, Jung Hyukjae."

Donghae tersenyum hangat, ia benar-benar berhasil membuat Hyukjae merasa nyaman bersamanya. Pandangan matanya yang teduh dan ucapan tulusnya mampu menghangatkan hati Hyukjae. "Lee Donghae...Jika begitu aku juga akan hapuskan semua kenangan burukmu."

Hyukjae mulai membuat gerakan tangan memutar didepan wajah Donghae. ia mulai berkata "Swaa ~" Keduanya terkekeh bersama, saling menatap hingga membuat Hyukjae malu karna jarak wajah diantara mereka begitu dekat.

"Posisi kalian seperti akan berciuman!"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuyarkan pandangan mereka. Hyukjae berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang. "Sungmin?"

"Ya! Kau kira siapa? Baru satu hari tinggal disini sudah berani berpacaran, aku akan bilang Appa untuk mengusirmu." Jelas Sungmin dengan nada kasar dan benci. Pasalnya ia memang sudah tidak suka akan kehadiran Hyukjae dan ibunya. Namun karna bujukkan dari Detektif Shin, akhirnya ia bisa mengerti.

"Bukan seperti itu Sungmin..."

"Sudahla-" Ucapan nyaring Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti, matanya terperangah saat Donghae menoleh dan ikut berdiri disamping Hyukjae. Entah mengapa ia jadi keluh, 'Tolong jangan tersenyum, jangan tersenyum...' Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

Sayang.

Setelahnya Donghae benar-benar tersenyum dan menyapa dengan hangat. Seperti ada yang menembus hatinya, Sungmin benar-benar membeku dan terpesona. Cepat-cepat ia sadar dan kembali masuk kerumah dengan berlari.

"Ada apa?"

Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak mengerti. Donghae merasa heran karna sapaannya di acuhkan begitu saja.

"Aneh sekali..."

.

Sekretaris Kim sudah berdiri diruang inap rumah sakit jiwa ini sejak beberapa menit lalu. Berdasarkan perintah ayah Donghae, Lee Kangin. Kini ia menemui ibu Kyuhyun untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Tolong katakan saja nyonya, ini semua juga demi kebaikkan putra anda." Sekretaris Kim berujar lagi, namun tetap di acuhkan oleh ibu Kyuhyun, yang justru menatap cendela luar.

"Saya dengar putra anda terluka parah, menyembunyikannya hanya akan membuatnya bertambah sakit." Entah Sekretaris Kim berpihak pada siapa, yang jelas saat ini ia tengah berusaha untuk membujuk Ibu Kyuhyun agar mau membuka mulut.

Lee Kangin tahu jika Kyuhyun tengah disembunyikan ibunya sendiri melalui bantuan Suster Jung. Namun beberapa saat lalu Suster Jung berhasil melarikan diri dan membawa uangnya, jadilah Kangin semakin murka dan segera ingin menangkap mereka. "Nyonya...percayalah, anak anda akan semakin terluka."

"Tidak! Uri Kyuhyunie akan baik-baik saja, aku akan terus sembunyikan dia agar Kangin tak membawanya!"

Ibu Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara, ia berteriak dan sedikit bergetar. Entah mengapa ia juga begitu sensitif saat seseorang membicarakan Kyuhyun-nya.

'Ibu yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, setelah ini kita akan segera bertemu dan hidup dengan aman karna uang itu. Maafkan ibu..'

"Dimana Kangin?"  
Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Sekretaris Kim mengerti dan segera menghubungi majikannya itu.

Langit Seoul sudah hampir gelap. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda jika langit mendung dan akan hujan, Donghae yang memandangnya dari dalam bus semakin mendesah.

"Sepertinya tak akan turun hujan sampai beberapa hari kedepan, lalu bagaimana dengan hadiah untukku?"

Ia menoleh kearah Hyukjae yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah, dan lagi-lagi Donghae ingin mengantar Hyukjae pulang. Benar-benar tingkah manis khas remaja.

"Kudengar besok akan turun salju pertama." Ujar Hyukjae enteng, membuat Donghae terbelalak dan semakin kawatir. "Tetap saja, setidaknya harus turun hujan dulu sebelum turun salju."

"Donghae-ah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat salju turun pertama?"  
Hyukjae memandang Donghae lembut, membuat Donghae sedikit canggung.

"Eum...tentu saja, aku ingin menemui satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki, Jung Hyukjae."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya tersenyum lagi, seolah tak ada kata lelah untuk tersenyum. Donghae kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada kaca bus, menikmati lampu-lampu malam kota Seoul yang berkerlap-kerlip cantik.

Saat tadi disekolah, Hyukjae kembali mendapat bully dari teman-temannya. Namun seolah tak peduli pada ucapan Hyukjae bahwa mereka adalah teman rahasia, Donghae dengan terang-terangan membelanya, menghalangi siapa saja yang hendak mengganggu Hyukjae. Meski perbuatannya justru berakibat dirinya ikut dibenci oleh seluruh siswa, tapi Donghae tak menyesal. Ia justru merasa bangga akan tindakkannya. "Kkkk.." Ia terkekeh seorang diri.

"Tidakkah tindakanku tadi sangat keren? Aku ingin cepat-cepat mendapat hadiahku."

Tidak ada sahutan.

Donghae menoleh melihat Hyukjae. Namun mata Hyukjae tengah terpejam begitu erat, sepertinya benar-benar tertidur. Tapi Donghae tidak peduli dan terus mendesak untuk minta hadiah. "Hya, jangan pura-pura. Cepat beritahu aku apa hadiahnya..!"

"Cepat, Apa? Apa eum?" Dengan sengaja Donghae memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hyukjae yang menunduk terpejam itu. Kepalanya mendongak dibawah Hyukjae, Ia terkekeh dan lagi-lagi ingin diberi hadiah. "Cepat beritahu ap-hhmpt"

Mata teduh miliknya terbelalak.

Bus tiba-tiba rem mendadak dan membuat tubuh Hyukjae terhuyung kedepan, hingga tak sengaja bibirnya menyentuh bibir Donghae yang ada dibawahnya.

Dengan cepat Donghae kembali pada posisi duduknya. Ia merilik Hyukjae yang terbangun dan membuka mata perlahan, lalu menoleh kearahnya. Suasana begitu hening, Donghae berkesiap dengan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Ia juga tak berani menoleh kearah Hyukjae.

"Apa kita su-"

"Bukan aku!"

"Apa?"

TBC


End file.
